


Just a Taste

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-19
Updated: 2007-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly





	Just a Taste

It was all he had ever wanted. Just a taste of what it was to have the things denied to him.

First, he had been too poor. So he set about doing the one thing he thought would break him out of his life.

Then he just hadn't been the right Robin. No matter how hard he threw himself into the life, the shadow of his namesake fell long and hard over him.

Maybe the best thing he'd ever done was die. At least then, he had a taste of satisfaction, knowing he was missed. Death had said so, before reality wavered, and he clawed up out of the grave.

This time, a taste wouldn’t be enough.

He wanted everything he deserved…and he was determined to get it.


End file.
